My Love Is Like A Golden Rose
by Raven-1313
Summary: Ed returns home early from an assignment to surprise his lover, Roy, but who is that girl on Roy's arm? Is Roy cheating on him while he is away? Alternating POV, One-shot. RoyEd


_**Author's note**__: I just randomly thought this up during chorus and I'll tell you why in the __after note! __**The**__** Universe:**__ is set when Ed is around 17/18 and he got Al's body back but he still has his automail. Roy and Ed are already together. Alternating pov (every other and starts with Ed)_

_**Enjoy XD**_

**Warnings:**** Language and shounen-ai (If you don't know/like it then don't read!) ****_Spoiler alert! everything Fullmetal!_**

* * *

Ed stretched up to reach for his suitcase resting on top of the luggage rack. He huffed in annoyance when his fingers just barely touched the edge. He huffed and stamped his way up onto the stiff train seat. He grabbed the worn handle and slid it off of the rack. When he jumped off of the seat he noticed that the train car was nearly empty. What little passengers had been on the overnight train had departed leaving him alone with one attendant that looked to be his age. The young female smiled and blushed at his struggle for the offending suitcase.

"You better get off soon or the train will leave without you." She said. She then giggled in the manner that a little girl would giggle at something cute. "Of course that wouldn't be so bad for me..." She trailed off as her smile turned seductive.

"Thanks," Ed replied with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. The girl was in no way ugly, quite the opposite with bright green eyes and long brown hair tied back into a bun, but Ed did not have eyes for her. He was already in love with another, one who he was hoping to surprise with his early trip back to Central. _No, my early trip back __**home**__._

Ed shifted his suitcase to break the silence. "Um, I got to go but it was nice meeting you!" He said with false joy. He just wanted to leave so that he could find his lover._ What will Roy say? How will he react?_ A true smile spread across his face, but it was full of childish cunning.

"It was **_very_** nice meeting you. If you ever want to meet again I am usually in Central or on this train," She said. He tried to push past her but she stopped him for a moment to give him a slip of paper. He stuffed it into his pocket without looking at it and exited the oppressive air of the train car onto the crowded platform.

He looked back one last time to see the attendant wave at him. The fabric of her uniform shirt stretched taunt across her large bosom and it caught the eyes of more than a few men, but Ed was focused forward, trying to force his way through the crowd.

When he finally found the exit he breathed a sigh of relief. Big crowds were not just annoying for him they were also dangerous. With his reputation and job many people want him dead. In big crowds a man can fire a shot and blend back into the fearful crowd before his lifeless body hit the ground. He used to have Al to watch his back, but since Ed had rescued Al's body from the gate Al was less useful at watching the crowd for unusual people.

_Speaking of Al, I wonder if he is in class right now?_ Al was finishing High school like a normal teenager even though he could get any job he wanted or skip up to college. After all those years in the armor he just wanted to feel normal.

Ed tried to focus on less gloomy thoughts as he tried to decide which way to go. _Roy is probably still at work_, He thought to himself, _and I am hungry so a restaurant it is!_ He decided finally.

He moved up the street to come to one of his favorite restaurants that happened to be near the station. He walked into the small shop with a clang from the bell above the door.

"Why, Ed! I didn't think you were due back for a while! What brings you here?" Asked the middle-aged owner.

"I got done early and caught an overnight train back," Ed said, "And I kind of wanted to see someone." He scratched the back of his head as he tried, and failed, to hide his growing blush.

The owner gave a knowing smile as he said, "Is Roy not out of work yet?" A guilty smile spread across Ed's face at the owner's correct accusations. "Never matter. It's a nice day outside, do you want to sit at your usual table?"

Ed nodded and followed the man out the back door and to the small outdoor seating area. he automatically sat in the corner at his favorite spot. The owner, whose name is Owen, didn't even try to hand Ed the menu, they both knew Ed had it memorized.

"I'll bring Tom around to take your order." Said Owen as he disappeared back inside. Tom was Owen's only son and he was training the teen on how to run the family business. Sometimes Tom got his order wrong or he was generally slow, but today Ed did not mind killing time.

Tom had come and gone and Ed was halfway through his meal when he saw Roy exit a building up ahead. Hanging on Roy's arm was a pompous red-head that giggled so loud that Ed could hear it, as it was used as a response to what ever Roy had said. Ed's fork stopped halfway to his mouth and dropped with a clang.

_...the Hell?_ Ed was at a loss of words. He stood up, jumped the small fence surrounding the patio, and ran to the oblivious couple. "WHAT... WHAT IS THIS? ROY?!"

Roy finally noticed the small charging blond as he closed the distance between them. Ed grabbed Roy's shirt with both hands and shoved him up to the wall. "WHAT IS THIS?! WHO IS THIS... THIS WHORE? WHAT IS SHE TO YOU? YOU BASTARD!" Ed's near hysterical screams would be heard from miles around. Ed looked into Roy's midnight blue eyes that showed his confusion.

"I came home early for you! I took the overnight train to get back in time! And I come home to this?!" Ed's anger had died down a bit as the reality sank in. "Did you just send me away so you could cheat on me with this woman?" He gestured to the empty space that used to hold the girl. She had probably taken the first opportunity to run away.

"D-Do you even..." Ed tried starting again with more momentum. "Did you even love me? At all?" His voice cracked at the beginnings of tears. It felt like his insides were mush. He didn't, he couldn't feel anything anymore. He was numb all over like he was when Al was taken. He couldn't look into the liar's eyes anymore. He bent his head letting his bangs fall to shield his crumbling composure.

Roy took the opportunity to grasp Ed's wrists. Ed could feel his hands being undone from the shirt, but he didn't care._ Let Roy run away. He doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters. Is this how all those other lovers feel? How many hearts has Roy, no Mustang, broken? What did I expect from this bastard? That he would change just for me? Heh. Yeah right._

Mustang tipped Ed's head so that Ed was looking into Mustang's eyes. They were full of regret and worry._ Probably just worried that he got found out. Or that he just lost his best Alchemist._ With that Ed wretched his wrists away from Mustang's grip. Mustang looked surprised at Ed's sudden burst, but he remained stuck in place.

Something hit the ground and Mustang bent down to pick it up. It read:

_I had such a fun time! Call me whenever cutie! My number is..._

And listed below the note was the girl's number. Ed recognized the paper as being the one that the girl on the train had given him. Now it was Mustang's turn to get mad.

"What is this? YOU are saying that I'M cheating?! WHO IS THIS GIRL?! 'I HAD A FUN TIME'?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? DID YOU HAVE SEX?!" Mustang's face grew redder and redder with each word as his built-up anger exploded. "YOU FUCKED A GIRL AND I'M NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO HAVE A SHITTY CONVERSATION WITH A BUSINESS COLLEAGUE?!"

Ed jumped at Mustang's cursing. He never cursed. "THAT WAS JUST A GIRL ON THE TRAIN! She meant nothing to me! She just randomly started talking to me on the way off the train! I didn't even see her before that, and besides. Quit changing the subject! What of your 'colleague'?! I-I-I, just... I don't know... I can't trust you, you bastard! DAMN YOU TO HELL BASTARD CHEAT!" He said before running off. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to get away from Mustang and his lies.

* * *

"DAMN YOU TO HELL BASTARD CHEAT!" Ed said before he ran away. Roy looked after him, wanting to follow, but he was stuck in place._ What... What the hell just happened?_ He asked himself. _Why did he have to come back __**today**__?_ "DAMN-IT!" he shouted to the sky.

The red-headed girl was a spy that he used quite often to try to keep and eye on Ed when he was away. She had taken an express train and arrived in the morning to give her report. Ed really had finished early, as his spy had told him. She had suspected that Ed would take the morning train due to his dislike of overnight trains, but Ed must have gotten his tickets after she had left.

Most people did not know of his relationship with Ed yet, it was uncommon in this country, so an easy way to keep the spy close was for her to act like his girlfriend. She would have, on normal conditions, disappeared somewhere in the city and awaited her next assignment before Ed had even thought of returning. They had no time to take precautions today.

Roy must have stood on that street dazed for hours because the sun was now low in the horizon. He started walking on autopilot, his feet directing him towards his favorite bar. Maybe he could lose himself in a strong drink, forgetting the whole world for a while.

After the first few drinks he lost tract of time in the windowless bar. He glanced around the familiar room to catch sight of a small, dilapidated piano in the corner.

"May I play zat?" He asked the bartender as he indicated the instrument with his finger.

"I'm not sure if it is tuned, but go ahead and give it a try." The bartender said going back to wiping off some glasses.

Roy half hobbled over to the piano, almost falling twice. He had his drink in his hand and he had spilled some of it onto the floor, adding to the slippy muck that coated it. He slumped into the bench and tried a few random keys. The piano worked, but he could barely see the keys with his blurred vision.

He started to tap out a rhythm he knew well, and before long the volume in the room had died down to a low murmur The bell above the door sounded but he payed it no mind, already lost in the music. The little concentration he had mustered was enough to keep the tune absent-mindedly, so he began to sing.

It was a song he knew well, but he modified it to fit his true love, Ed.

* * *

Ed had run away from Mustang in a blind fury, and he had gotten lost. After a while his tears had dried, and his mind had unfogged. He remembered his bag at the restaurant and debated on whether to go back for it. _Might as well_, thought Ed.

By the time he reached the restaurant it was already dark out. After getting his suitcase he passed by the spot he saw Mustang. A fresh wave of tears threatened to break through as the memory returned.

He wandered around like a ghost until he spotted a bar. _Alcohol will help I bet_. He was not yet of drinking age, but most bars catered to him if he showed his pocket watch._ "Old enough to be a dog, old enough to drink,"_ One bartender had said previously. If the watch did not convince them a little extra money would.

He walked into the bar to be struck by the smell of alcohol, drunk men, and other stenches that he did not like, but were in every bar. The unusual thing was the fact that everyone was considerably more quiet that usual. Then he heard the tune coming from somewhere in the room.

He stepped inside to see a man sitting at an old piano in the corner. The tune coming from the worn-out instrument was a sorrowful one filled with the possibility of hope that things would work out.

He quietly walked to the bar and ordered a drink with no fuss. The bartender was equally amazed by the song. Just then the man sitting at the piano started to sing to the tune he was playing.

_Oh, my love is like a red, red rose _  
_That's newly sprung in June _  
_Oh, my love is like a melody _  
_That's sweetly played in tune _  
_As fair art thou, my golden eyes, _  
_So deep in love am I _  
_And I will love thee still, my dear, _  
_Till all the seas gang dry. _

He paused, as if he was trying to remember the words. Or maybe he was making this all up on the spot and he needed a moment to compile his thoughts. He then began again,

_And I will love thee still, my dear _  
_While the sands of life shall run _  
_But faretheewell, my only love _  
_Oh, faretheewell a while _  
_And I will come again, my love _  
_Tho' 't were ten thousand mile _

He ended his song with a final long-held note, adding emphasis to it. His words were a bit slurred but his midnight blue, unseeing eyes were completely sober. He was probably thinking to himself, and at first Ed didn't want to stir him. Roy's face was wrinkled in worry and thought. Ed almost forgot he was supposed to be mad at him, he just wanted to embrace his lover and smooth the worry away. He walked forward, seeing his way through slightly hazy vision even though he had not had a drop to drink.

* * *

Roy had finished his made up song with a finality that he should have used with Ed._ Why did I not tell him the truth? He looked so sad. Of course my reputation is not the best-_  
He was drawn from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to his interrupter to find himself staring back at golden eyes._ The same eyes I sang about longing._ The eyes were watery with fresh tears, but the rest of the face showed that they were tears of realization and joy.

Roy felt himself smile a faint knowing smile before those same lips were captured in a kiss.

The kiss was tentative, but full with barely hiding want and need. They had never done anything in public due to what the other people might think, but that didn't matter now. What mattered now was expressing their love and forgiveness. It was a foolish fight but it was destiny.

_Could it even be possible to love him even more?_ Both men thought.**_ Yes!_** There minds answered themselves in sync.

Roy shifted to deepen the kiss full of unspoken love. They broke the kiss at the same time and pulled away to look at their lover. Between his fast breaths Ed said "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed..." He trailed off, his face becoming downcast with embarrassment at his stupidity.

"Don't you ever worry about me cheating, ok? I love you too much to do anything like that." Roy said. Words could not describe how much he loved everything about Ed, even his childishness. He tried to lighten the mood by saying, "And, besides, I would never actually date her. I'm not a big fan of red-heads." A playful smile played on Ed's lips and Roy knew he did the trick.

"So what color hair do you like?" Ed asked playfully.

"Hm... Probably brunettes. they are so-" Roy was cut off by another kiss more friendly and not weighed down with sadness like the last one.

Ed nipped at Roy's bottom lip before pulling away to say, "Ya know, I haven't told Al that I'm back and I have a change of clothes in my suitcase..." His voice trailed off to allow Roy's mind take over for him.

Ed gave a seductive smile only meant for Roy as he grabbed Roy's hand and lead him out of the bar and into the night.

* * *

**dun-dun-dun-duuuuun! HaHa :) hope you liked it!**

_**Afternote:**__the song that is in the story is a part of 'My Life Is Like A Red Red Rose' that we were singing in chorus and I thought (Like all otakus do) how would this apply to a fanfic? I am trying to figure out a long fanfic and I've been collecting a lot of songs, so yeah, but I thought about it and it sounded like a totally different story (this story). When we were singing I messed around w/ the lyrics to fit Ed into it because it originally said something like 'my bonnie lass' and that doesn't fit! I'm typing this at like 3/4 am so if you are still reading good for you! and also I'm gonna make a crossover with harry potter and Fullmetal (At the request of Canada, though no one sees her! HaHaHa! (I'll probably be smacked when I see her next)) so help if you have any? I think I have the basic background and beginning, but then after that its like bla... BYE! Till Next time!._


End file.
